Wesley Lode
Wesley Pollux Lode (b. 1974) is the twin brother of Thaddeus Castor Lode and son of Katy Lode (birth name Katrina McTavish), an eccentric (read: flaky as hell) British supermodel in the style of Twiggy and the like. Paternity testing could identify (finally) the Lodes' father, but they're not especially interested in bothering. 'Lode' was originally a professional name that Katy eventually legally adopted after passing it to her sons. Raised by a series of nannies, their sometimes unreliable mother and her own army of handlers and staff, Wes and Tad have grown up accustomed to the insanity that is the day to day life of wealth and fame (or infamy!). The family has always been based in England, but Katy's lifestyle was always on the move and she insisted on taking her sons with her as much as she could. At one point, in search of 'herself and mother nature', Katy packed them up and took them to spend several years of their childhood in a nudist colony/commune; the twins have never really reconciled with having to leave and put their pants back on, removing them again as often as possible simply because they're more comfortable that way. (And because they're not above doing just about anything to get a reaction.) In their early teens at about fourteen or fifteen, the twins were kidnapped by an unstable man claiming to be their biological father and his accomplices. Instigating a fight between their captors, they escaped the amateur kidnappers and called police (after calling their mother); the incident, which police assured Ms Lode they had pulled off by some miracle and would probably not be so lucky twice, shot them to further heights of their own independent fame. Essentially infamous for not knowing who their father is, escaping a kidnap attempt and relentlessly trolling the media, the Lode brothers have developed a cult fan following - LODEDTWINS fansite and community, for example - which they've been known to indulge the whims of from time to time. The advent of Twitter has made them so happy, you guys. (@polluxtroy & @castortroy, but don't rely on them not to be using the other one's account.) A childhood like theirs is - while exciting and fun to tell stories about - actually significantly sort of damaging, and the pair of them developed very different coping mechanisms as they grew up. Both of them withdrew from their reality, in a manner of speaking; Tad keeps a thick layer of marijuana smoke between him and the rest of the world, while Wes simply refuses to accept a reality that he can't piss all over if he feels like it. The twins don't live together, but they probably might as well for how symbiotic they've become; neither of them could survive the way that they do without the other one. Someone as out of it as Tad is couldn't function on his own, and without being needed to keep one foot grounded, Wes would've killed himself by now, either deliberately or through total recklessness. Tad is, funnily enough, a lot more cognizant of this necessity than Wes will ever be without serious therapy. Category:Characters Category:Living Category:The London Mysteries